


Pour to me...

by Mouser26



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy to share more lore if anyone is interested, M/M, Multi, Only tagged actually named Characters, and the Bradley Trio because Tron refuses to give up his husband and wife, kind of a song fic but like they're actually singing it, this is really just a story snippet from a much larger rp-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: This was their MemorialThis is a story from a TRON/Pacific Rim crossover rp!verse with my friend CorareginaDeeper explaination at the end of the story
Relationships: Clu (Tron)/Kevin Flynn, Tron/Alan Bradley/Lora Baines-Bradley
Comments: 13





	Pour to me...

St Fuck’s day was unique to say the least.

It was the biggest party on a non-existent budget where alcohol and bad food was passed alongside stories that made the listeners groan or laugh even after many retellings. 

To outsiders it looked like nothing more.

They didn’t see the old friends brought back through tales and memory, kept alive by those not ready to join them yet.

But as the party reached its end it would be revealed, starting with a last refill for all, with one voice singing out.

_Of all the money that e'er I had  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm e’er I’ve done  
Alas, it was to none but me_

The rest joined in short order any lack of skill buried under emotion and numbers alike. As the song continued the Rangers gathered together each pouring a draft of the last bottle into their own glasses, it was always the best blackmarket moonshine in the largest bottle possible.

When in attendance Shaddox, one of the dome’s architects, would provide vocal percussion as the more personal verses began.

“ _Of all the comrades that e'er I had, They’re sorry for my going away_ ,” Tron sang out, his back straight with militant pride even as his husband and wife each wrapped an arm around his waist.

“ _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_ _,_ _They’d wish me one more day to stay_ _,_ ”Only Ram could deliver such a verse with such a perfect mix of cheek and solemnity as he beamed at the family surrounding him.

“ _But since it f_ _a_ _ll_ _s_ _into my lot, That I should rise and you should not_ ” Clu’s voice was always strained if not cracked buckling under the weight of his brother’s memory, of scars both physical and mental.

 _“I’ll gently rise and softly call, Good night and joy be to you all,”_ Kevin supported his partner resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

Everyone joined together in the end

_Fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
Then gently rise and softly call  
“Goodnight and joy be to you all”_

The rest of the bottle would go into the waves, a memorial dram for those who had departed and would not return, who were never forgotten but would be celebrated again in another year.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah St,Fuck’s is the Ranger made Memorial Day.  
> It is named in Honor of St. Fuck, the patron saint of the Fuckening (google it)
> 
> St. Fuck itself is a giant (like 4+ft tall) dick made of wrecked Jaeger parts kept in the Shatterdome.
> 
> The celebration St. Fucks is unofficial in that it’s not supported by the goverment but is an event no Ranger (or any other Dome worker) will miss since it’s celebrating their comrades their way.
> 
> The Parting Glass is scottish in origin and was THE departure song prior to the creation of Auld Lang Syne. (frankly I think it is a better song). There are many covers of the song (it was even the ending song of AC:Black Flag) but for this fic I listened mostly to 
> 
> The Parting Glass [Official Face Vocal Band Rendition]  
> (featuring vocal percussion)  
> The Parting Glass - Peter Hollens
> 
> as to the personal verses  
> Tron- Was military before joing the PPDC and Jaeger program (yes he's 'married' to Alan AND Lora)  
> Ram- Had a reputation as a shameless and varied flirt, he never cheated but casual relationships were very common when you could die any hour let alone day  
> Clu- takes the place of Raleigh Becket, he and his brother Luc (Clu 1.0) were connected in their Jaeger Solar Striker when Luc was killed by a Kaiju  
> Kevin- Was actually pulled out of civilian life after having started the Jaeger program and ended up Clu’s (at first reluctant) partner.


End file.
